Religions
There are several prominent across Harold. Functionalism Functionalists believe that the gods are very interested in facilitating the lives of the mortals and have formed themselves to fit the occupations in which the mortals take on. For every god, there is a hall in the underworld for which upstanding individuals for an occupation are welcome. Gods: Shield: God of warriors. Scythe: God of farmers, and producers of food. Axe: God of woodsmen thieves and miners. Oven: God of mothers, cooks, and caretakers. Crown: God of leaders, prophets, monks, writers, and organizers. Staff: god of merchants, traders, travelers, and musicians. Cloth: God of slaves and servants. Eunisum Eunis worship 3 goddesses, which they believe each contribute to the triad of the human spirit. Each are very feminine in nature. There is a fourth masculine god who is believed to give physical form to the human body. He is a strong, humble servant to his three wives. Enunists believe that through the study of the nature of these Gods, they gain insight into a "true way of living" that is the key to enlightenment. Eunisum is most prevalent in the highlands of the frozen north. In their communities, women have far more power than in most of Harold. Surnames, or rather maiden names, are carried through the woman's line rather than the men's. -Vul’vay : Empathy, Companionship, Motherhood, Love, Healing. -Lay'a: Creativity, Ingenuity, Ambition, Craftsmanship, Construction, Communication, Logic. -Calista: Sin, Greed, Violence, Death, Cunning, Deceit, Witchcraft. -Richard: Strength, Masculinity, Pride, Humbleness, Physical existence. Zelousism Zealots believe that there is one true god that is stronger than all others and will unite all of humanity under him through the cleansing power of war. Wilhelm Walland - Was a midlander who joined many people in his quest for freedom against the ways of the old empires. Before his death, he broke much of Emperor Harold's hold on the land that was to be become Harold. He was the first prophet of the Zealous God and as such, promised salvation to those who swear themselves to the one true God. King Edward, of the Kingdom of Bishton, currently serves as the Zealous high-priest and so Bishton has become predominantly Zealous. There are many Zealots in the far eastern midlands as well. Pryrisum Pyrist believe that the natural world is a self perpetuating cycle, and that there is no god. Supernatural phenomena are seen as an evil force that invades the natural world and needs to be destroyed. They do not believe in an afterlife and instead believe that all natural life force reincarnates, as part of the circle of life. Pyrists can be found spread across all of harold but are not a majority in any region. Often they can be found in close family units in small isolated villages. Duality Dualist believe the world is a battleground between the Eitherrealm of Angles and the Netherrealm of Demons in a battle of order and chaos. Their society is devoted to fighting this war.The Ethyiptans culture is completely built around this belief, with the Northern realm supporting the Nether and the South supporting the Either. Each has their own philosophies about order and chaos supporting their choice. Eitherist support the Angles of the Either realm, beings who represent a strong social hierarchy and an natural order in the world. They believe that with order and Organization comes peace and security. And that without these things the universe will fall into chaos that will lead to never ending misery. When supporters die in the war they will be reborn as lesser angles and live in peace in the either. Netherist support the Demons of the Nether realm with advocate great personal freedom and little trust rules ad order. Instead saying the chaos and entropy is at the heart of life, and attempts to control it are nothing but tyranny. When supporters die They will be reborn in the nether realm and experience true power and freedom in the Nether. Polyherosium Heroist believe that the last seven great heros became gods. Whenever a new Hero ascends to godhood an old god must die. Each god has their own power and afterlife, and that they may choose champions and profits, or offer salvation as they choose. Polyheroisum is most common in the far east. -Wilhelm Walland: Great rebel, Stood for freedom and independence. -Harold: Great, clever conqueror with a large ego. Strong leader. -Shyain: Great Saint and Healer who ended a terrible war. -Leon: Great inventor, engineer, artist, and poet. -Aklyine: A warrior who was said to have slaughtered thousands of men. -Steel: miner who invented steel, became a great king. -Mangus: Was a Powerful mage.